Buon compleanno !
by Holy'Shrimp
Summary: Gokudera s'ennuie ferme dans le bureau d'un Hibari obnubilé par sa paperasse, pendant qu'un abruti les espionne dans le but de prendre des clichés compromettants.  1859; beaucoup de dialogue


Comme il semblerait qu'internet ne m'aime pas, je n'ai pas pu poster mon tribut annuel à Gokudera en temps et en heure. Mais c'est pardonnable... N'est-ce pas ?  
Bon, ce qui suit est une tentative de changer de style d'écriture et un HibaGoku. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop horrible !  
En tout cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux adolescents dans un bureau. Le premier, de type asiatique, assis sur un imposant fauteuil, feuillette distraitement ce qui pourrait être un rapport. Le second, la peau pâle malgré son air métis est installé sur une chaise de moindre qualité, reposant les bras ballants sa tête sur le bureau. Il semble plus ennuyé qu'agacé et soupire de temps à autres.

"J'ai mal partout."  
"Je t'avais dit de dormir dans le canapé et pas sur le bureau comme ça."  
"Je voulais vérifier ce que tu faisais."  
"Depuis quand ai-je besoin de ton aide, je te prie ?"

Le ton est condescendant, mais celui qui s'ennuie n'en tient apparemment pas compte.

"On sait jamais, des fois que tu t'endormes."  
"Qui a fait la sieste pendant plus de deux heures ?"

Sourire taquin, froncement de sourcils. Bien qu'il prenne l'air fâché, le ton du métis laisse entendre qu'il est davantage penaud.

"Oh, ça va. J'ai mal dormi cette nuit."  
"Trop rêvé de moi ?"  
"Tu déconnes ? J'ai mieux à faire que me coltiner ta sale tronche même la nuit !"  
"C'est drôle, par moments tu n'as pas l'air de la trouver si désagréable, ma tronche."  
"Oh, la ferme."

Sourire victorieux auquel rien ne fait écho. Le silence retombe donc, pesant, pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un claquement de langue impatient se fasse entendre.

"T'as pas bientôt terminé ta paperasse ? Je suis pas venu pour m'ennuyer."  
"Je veux finir de lire ça avant qu'on s'en aille."  
"Mais ça sert à rien, arrête !"  
"Tiens-toi tranquille ou sort, mais laisse-moi travailler !"

Le second fait le tour du bureau et finit par se laisser tomber lourdement sur le canapé en cuir noir, maugréant, l'air vexé et déçu.

"Mais c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui..."

Un nouveau long moment de mutisme s'ensuit. Seul le bruit des papiers que l'on feuillette perturbe l'état de somnolence dans lequel est tombé celui dans le canapé. Quelques minutes passent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne bouge. Dans les buissons à l'extérieur, quelqu'un s'impatiente. De son côté et même s'il refuse de le montrer, celui qui travaille voit son taux de concentration diminuer de façon drastique. Son camarade non loin de lui semble bien décidé à faire la tête, ce qui ne l'enchante guère mais ne lui donne cependant pas l'envie de s'excuser pour autant. Un bruissement suspect émanant des feuillages de l'autre côté de la fenêtre entrouverte attire son attention et il appelle l'autre gamin, qui se décolle avec mauvaise grâce de son lieu de repos. Jetant un coup d'œil, ce dernier fronce les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?"  
"Il doit avoir envie de prouver des choses."  
"Des choses ? Genre quoi ?"  
"T'as pas entendu ce qui se dit en ce moment ?"  
"Quoi, sur de la fille de la classe trois qui se-"  
"Non. Il paraît que le merveilleux Gokudera Hayato, idole des jeunes filles en fleur, entretient « ce » genre de relation avec le terrible Hibari Kyouya."

Haussement de sourcils, rire étouffé.

"Tu rigoles ? Faudrait être masochiste pour traîner avec ce dingue de Hibari !"  
"Effectivement."

Ils restent côte à côte un moment, l'un debout et l'autre invariablement assis sur son fauteuil présidentiel.

"N'empêche qu'il est vachement pas discret. Je peux lire la marque de son appareil d'ici."  
"Ah, et c'est de la bonne qualité ?"  
"Pas mal, dommage qu'il sache pas s'en servir. Il tient ça n'importe comment."  
"Il doit imiter les poses traditionnelles des paparazzi."  
"Il a surtout l'air con, ouais."  
"Pas besoin d'appareil photo pour ça."

Il approuve et s'assoit à califourchon sur les jambes vêtues de coton noir de son interlocuteur, offrant à l'intrus de quoi alimenter sa pellicule et les ragots de l'école. Le japonais lui lance un regard à mi-chemin entre un intérêt mitigé et une curiosité interrogative. Le son reconnaissable entre mille d'un cliché qui vient d'être lui parvient vaguement, mais il ne s'en soucie plus vraiment. Pas avec ces lèvres roses qui chatouillent la peau hypersensible de son cou.

"Une pulsion exhibitionniste ?"  
"Hm, envie de le narguer."

Un ricanement suffit pour sceller leur accord. Un coup d'œil vers les arbustes l'informe que le voyeur aux cheveux teints (comment son coiffeur peut-il le laisser infliger un tel fléau capillaire à l'étendue de la population non-atteinte de cécité ?) appuie sans relâche sur le gros bouton de son appareil, mordant à l'hameçon sans se poser la moindre question. Pourquoi se méfierait-il, de toute façon ?

Une envie, une pulsion, il ne sait, pousse l'asiatique à en rajouter. Alors il passe ses mains sous la chemise blanche de sa propriété, caressant lascivement sa peau tout aussi nivéenne, sentant ses côtes se soulever selon un rythme qu'il connaît bien et qu'il commande. Ses lèvres, ses yeux, son cou, ses mains, ses bras- tout ce corps exsangue appartient non pas à celui qui en fait usage chaque jour mais bien à celui qui est capable d'en changer la température et les couleurs d'un seul geste, d'un seul coup d'œil. Les langues dansent et se confondent l'une en l'autre, s'apprivoisent et se rejettent, les points où converge le sang ardrent leur peau et leur esprit. Bientôt, ils oublient même qu'ils sont en proie aux clichés frénétiques d'une tierce personne et en viennent presque à démontrer de la tendresse l'un envers l'autre. Une caresse timide, un regard fuyant, des baisers-papillons le long du visage et ce que le voyeur était venu chercher prend une toute autre dimension. Ces rencontres multiples qui lui ont été rapportées n'ont-elles pas pour but de libérer les deux adolescents de leur rage ou de leur tension ? Ces deux-là savent-ils réellement se comporter de façon aussi humaine ? Intrigué et surpris, il décide de laisser là ceux qui agissent de façon si inattendue, manière élégante de prendre la fuite. Le bougre n'étant pas du genre discret, il tire efficacement les deux garçons de leur extase. Dans un soupir fatigué, celui qui avait fini par délaisser ses documents propose:

"Ça te dirait des photos-souvenir de ton anniversaire ?"  
"Hm ? Ouais, pourquoi pas."  
"Tu préfères aller les chercher maintenant ou attendre qu'elles soient exposées partout dans l'école ?"

La réponse est précédée d'un sourire carnassier.

"Je préfère aller casser la sale gueule de cet abruti de Longchamp."  
"Ça te dit de le faire pleurer et d'afficher partout des preuves de notre toute-puissance ?"

Un voile d'émotion sincère passe dans les yeux verts de celui à qui la proposition vient d'être faite.

"Hibari... Je crois que c'est le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire de ma vie !"  
"Et c'est rien que pour toi. _Buon compleanno_, Hayato."


End file.
